My brother likes me?
by riotq
Summary: One day this girl finds out her brother likes her. : IM NOT GAY I WROTE THIS FROM A GIRLS POINT OF VIEW CUZ I WAS BORED. I dont own anything.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in the morning with the sun really bright. It was a great Saturday morning I realized as I sat up on my bed. Then I heard "DAMN IT!" from downstairs. I went down the spiral stairs to see who was yelling. It was none other than Justin sitting the couch reading this note. I went down secretly to see what the note was about. When I got to the back of the couch I read what it said. It said "I know who you like and I want you to go for her. Love Miranda Ps: Yes I'm breaking up with you." Then I saw tear drops coming from his brown eyes. He was all red and seemed really sad. I said "Justin I'm sorry for what happened." "DAMN ALEX LEAVE ME ALONE!!" So I went upstairs and decided to investigate. So I quietly walked into his room, and saw his stupid doll collection I didn't touch them because Justin would get mad. Then I saw this picture of Miranda, and then I saw one of me. I told myself "What's up with that?" So then I saw a little note by my picture.


	2. Chapter 2

I read it, it said in little font "I love you Alex but I can't tell you because we're brother and sister, but I wish I could." After I read it was stunned. Then I heard foot steps, so I put the picture down onto the table and hid under his bed. Someone came into the room crying and jump onto the bed and I got squished. I got out from under the bed and crawled to the door. Then got up and ran to the wall on his door side. Then I heard wining from Justin's room. "Why me?" Then I heard more foot steps so I went to my room and switch on the TV. I saw Hannah Montana and then the Jonas brothers "When you look me in the eyes music video. Then I turned it off when the music video and thought. If Justin likes me wouldn't he treat me different today? Hmm I wonder how long he liked me. Oh well then I heard Max shout out oh yeah breakfast. So I went downstairs and saw breakfast on the table. Then mom said "Ok Alex I need you to go help us with lunch shift after you eat." I said "Ok" and so I ate quickly and started my shift. Then I saw Harper walk in at 2'o clock, so said "Ok guys I'm going on my lunch break." I left with Harper. After we ate lunch at Medium Rare I said a random comment. It was "Justin Likes Me." Harper was shocked, she said "No he doesn't its just your imagination." Its true I said I can even show you. So after we got back to the shop I went up the stairs and went straight to his room with Harper. I showed her the note and she read it. She was freaked out. She said I will never think the same way about Justin again. So I thought all that shift. Then I saw Justin approaching me I slapped that image out of my mind that he was going to kiss me or ask me out.


	3. Chapter 3

He came to me and said "Hey Alex could you pass me the turkey?" I gave him the box full of turkey. He put it in the sandwich and put some cheese in it. It was cheddar my favorite kind of cheese. Then he went out of the room and came back in 5 minutes later with the sandwich in his hand. Then he gave it to me, he said it was on him. I went out of the sandwich making part of the shop and went to a table 5 since it was the only one empty of course. I took a bite and it was delicious, it had cheddar cheese and turkey my favorite. I was surprised that he made this for me. After I ate my sandwiched I worked till 8'o clock. Then I went up stairs I was so exhausted when I jumped on my bed after brushing my teeth and went straight to bed. It was a hard day of work but it was worth it. That sandwich was good and it made me really full.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, I woke up out of a great slumber. Then I remembered that the dream was about Justin making out with me. I slapped that image out of my mind and go up off my bed and got changed and went down for breakfast. There was Eggs and pancakes and bacon. It smelt good I got a seat and started eating. When my mom said the shop will be closed today because I have to do the bank deposits with your dad. Go do whatever you want. I was so happy so after I ate I went straight to my room and switched on the TV. It was just some annoying baby shows so I turned it off. Then I laid on my bed thinking. I rolled a bunch of times because I wasn't comfortable. I kept thinking about that note and that dream. After reading that note I realized I had weird feelings about Justin now. But I said to myself not like that, through that whole day I stayed in my room. Of course I left for lunch and dinner and the bathroom. But other than that I stayed in there. I didn't even call Harper.

The next day, I woke up at 7:30; I panicked because I was going to be late for school. So I used a spell to turn it back to 6:30. I got ready and left my room around 7:15, and met up with Harper. She was wearing that nerdy flower top. _._"I hate that shirt."So we walked to school together. Which Harper was talking the usual meeting after school to go shopping because it was shopping Monday. But I wasn't really listening I was just thinking Justin. When we made it to Spanish class, I noticed that this guy was staring at me. I felt a chill go down my spine as I sat down. After attendance I remembered that we had a test to day. I knew I flunked it when I turned it in to the teacher. After that class I opened my locker when Justin approached me. He said "Me and Miranda got back together isn't that great?" I said "Yes" in a little quiet voice. Then he left and my heart just broke in to pieces. I think I actually liked him I guess.

Then, I realized I needed him. I can't live my normal life without him. I decided to do a mission called "OPERATION BREAK UP." But then I realized I had to break them up myself, because if I told Harper she would think I'm weird. When I got home I went to wizard training and after that I went to my room. I sat down on my bed and took a piece of paper out of my backpack and started writing down a plan. My plan for tomorrow was to observe. Then Saturday my work shall begin I will tell Miranda that Justin has been cheating on her with a girl named Mitchie. Then she will dump Justin and then I can tell him how I feel about him.

It was a great plan I wanted to call Harper to tell her but I couldn't tell her. The next day I hid behind them everywhere they went. I felt like a secret stalker but I was not I was an observer. On Saturday it was the special day. When my plan got into action so around 1 o clock, I told my parents that I was going to the movies with Harper. They told me to take Max. I had to bring the little kid along. So when we were walking Max asked what movie we were going to watch. I thought since he was coming with me i guess I had to let him know a little info. I said "Max we're not going to see a movie." He said in a shocked voice" What? Then why did you say we were going to the movies?" "No more questions, we are not going to the movies because we're going to Miranda's house to tell her some information about Justin." I said. "Ok. What are we going to tell her?" he said in a sarcastic voice. "We're going to tell her……." I said. "What are we going to say?" he asked. I had to tell him, I said "Can you keep a secret Max?" He said "yeah I can what is the secret?" I told him "I kind of really like Justin. We're going there to tell her that he's been cheating on her with a girl named Mitchie and then they would break up and I can be with Justin." He said with a shocked face "WHAT? That's why you been looking at him with innocent eyes since like what Tuesday?" I said "Yeah." So should I let dad in on the plan?" I said "Hell no!" He said "ok. Do you have some secret crush on me?" I said again "hell no!" He said "Ok good because that would be so gross." So we went to Miranda's house.

When we got there we told her the thing I was supposed to tell her. Then on Monday they broke up. I felt bad for doing that but I had to. So that morning I woke up at 12:00 am on Tuesday and woke up Justin. Justin seemed really tired but I had to do this. I said "hey sleepy head want to go on a flying carpet ride?" So we went up and flew around New York. When we were far away from the house I said. "Justin.. I realized I really like you. Will you go out with me?" Justin was shocked for a second and said "Yes I will." They made out on the flying carpet for about a hour and realized the challenges they will encounter with there relationship, but they didn't care they loved each other that much.

The End!


End file.
